Oneshots and Stories that never will be
by GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: This is my dumping ground for all my Kingdom Hearts word dumps. A lot of these are scenes from larger stories that will never be written but I've still written and are still solid enough on their own to be posted. Each chapter will have it's warnings. Pairings: Sora/Riku, Terra/Ven, Axel/Roxas, Cloud/many, and probably many others.
1. Brother's Verse 1 - Riku

**This is my dumping ground for all my Kingdom Hearts word dumps. **

**A lot of these are scenes from larger stories that will never be written mainly because most of them are the result of me reading a book / short story and getting the idea of an AU in my head and a writing style that I have to try out but the inspiration only lasts as long as one scene takes to write. Some of these may be earlier / later scenes of the same AU as others (which normally means that it's a longer story or a book I'm getting inspiration off of) but I'll probably never have a 'completed' story in here, or at least I don't think I will. **

**If they are a part of a larger story they will have the stories 'name' and a number after it – the numbers reflect when they are posted in this series (eg it will always go 1, 2, 3) not the order they go in the original story. I guess if I ever post enough for one I'll make a handy-dandy guide on tumblr as to the story-order of the posts but for now I'm not going to bother. **

**Yeah this alone will be one of three (or four) pieces which are the result of my 1am ramblings on tumblr about how Cloud has slept with at least one of his brother's boyfriend's older brothers. Added on that the other random scenes I get of all these idiots being ridiculous siblings together and this one is probably going to be in the competition for verse with the most parts posted. **

**Warnings for the verse: OOCness (in just about any AU you have to have a certain amount of it different life-experiences and all that), Cloud being a bit of a slut, talk of sex, possibly eventually actually sex, the usual cliché modern AU tropes, open/polyamorous relationships**

**Warnings for this word dump: Talk of sex, mentions of walking into others having sex, **

**Pairings for this word dump: implied Riku/Sora, implied Sephiroth/Cloud**

It took a week for Cloud to corner Riku for a conversation after _the incident _(Vanitas thought it all hilarious, Roxas was ready to implement his plans to kill Riku).

"We are going to talk about what you did to my brother," was how Cloud opened the conversation, not even bothering with formalities and Riku blanched.

The two stood in silence for a minute, weighing each other up as if they were waiting for a fight to break out. Eventually they stopped, both going to break the silence at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Riku asked straight after he knew that by all right he and only he should be apologising (he was the one that was found in the compromising position with Cloud's younger brother after all).

"I'm sorry I let childhood grievances cloud my thoughts and became more overprotective then I had the right to be. Sora was going to grow up someday and he was bound to do _that_ eventually. I'm glad it was with someone he trusted as much as he does you," Cloud said calmly.

"Are you sure you're okay with it I mean I-" Riku stopped, unable to form the words to describe what had happened.

That earned him an exasperated look from Cloud, "If you're mature enough to do it then you're mature enough to say it."

"I know," Riku said shifted awkwardly on his feet, "It's just-"

Cloud let out a sigh before taking sympathy on the kid, "Repeat after me: I slept with your brother."

"I slept with your brother," Riku repeated carefully, half expecting Cloud to lunge and attack him for it.

"Good, I'm glad we can be honest with each other about our private lives."

Riku nodded in agreement before realizing what Cloud had implied, "you didn't."

"I did."

"I fear to ask but which one?" Riku said cringing lightly.

"That should be obvious."

Riku contemplated the statement for a second before curling his face up in disgust, "I do not want to know about that."

"Glad we are on the same page," Cloud said and Riku suddenly understood the silent deal being presented to him: I don't find out about yours and you don't find out about mine.

"Deal."


	2. Republics Fall 1 - Nile

**I'm reading a book about Cleopatra... so be ready for a SHITTONNE loads of Rome/Egypt AUs (basically this universe will probably also be in the competition for the one I write for most this). **

**Warnings for this verse: mpreg, historical!Au, arranged marriages, lewd talks about sex , affairs, lustful men, OOCness, character deaths, basically attempts at being semi!historically-accurate while still involving mpreg and silver-haired males.**

**If you don't like mpreg but like historical!AUs DO NOT FEAR I am such a history nut that I'll probably be making them as well (especially if people ask me for it winkwinknudgenudge).**

**Warnings for this word dump: mentions of mpreg, mentions of affairs, arranged marriages**

**Pairings for this word dump: Riku/Sora, implied Sephiroth/Cloud, implied Leon/Cloud, implied Terra/Ven**

"The Nile seems to live up to its reputation as far as your brother is concerned. Shall we test to see if it will do the same for you?" Riku asked as he curved his hand around Sora's waist who had been starring out onto the riverbanks of the Nile they had been travelling down as part of the King's greeting to them.

"We are not wed yet I doubt it would be good for its blessing to spread onto me, my brother is enough," Sora replied, turning his body into Riku to show he appreciated to affection that was offered.

"We will be wed soon enough no-one would notice if you were to conceive tonight."

"But we do not know if we will be wed, our families are already combined through our older brothers what if our parents find a better use of hands?" Sora asked turning to face his fiancé.

"I will admit that I am worried as to why my father has chosen to connect our families at two points," Riku confessed.

"I am worried about what your father plans in general."

"As am I."

A silence filled the air and Sora soon grew restless, breaking from his lover's grasp to move along the railing of the ship. "It'll be fine though, he cannot make any decision the rest of the senate's agreement."

"At least for now," Riku agreed as he followed his lover's path reaching out to him in order to return him to his grasp.

"What do you mean with that?" Sora asked, allowing himself to be tugged back into his fiancé's grip.

"Just that there have been rumours about how much longer the senate will last if he has his way, mixed with his sudden interest in your older brother-"

"Vanitas?"

"Yes. He seems to spend a lot of time with him and now he is moving to connect our families at two points. I think he has a plan for your Alpha brother and one he is not sharing with his sons."

"Ven seems nervous about Vanitas' relationship with your father. I have little to do with my brother these days so I cannot say where I stand on it."

"It is fine, you have better things to fill your time with," Riku said.

"Yeah, like being able to explore the world," Sora replied with a laugh, earning him a teasing jab from Riku. "And of course spending time with you."

"Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to marry you," Riku teased and Sora laughed again.

"Because you love me," Sora replied, "not that we have much of a choice in the matter."

"True," Riku replied and a pause filled the air again until he broke it. "With all that is going on in Rome currently I believe an alliance with Egypt will be a good thing."

"True, I do hope it is the prince who Ven is married to; I do not think the king and him will get on well."

"Yes, I do not believe Leon would much prefer the company of Cloud," Sora tensed in Riku's arms at the comment but the other just laughed. "Yes I have heard the rumours as well. Do not worry though, I shall not tell my brother about them."

Even with the reassurances Sora broke from Riku's grip and headed back towards the lower levels of the ship.

"I did not mean you offence," Riku said and Sora sighed.

"I do not take offence. It is just... that is all I have heard about for the past few days and I wish to hear no more."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," Sora said pausing for a few seconds before breaking out in a grin, "the beauty of the country we are in? I have heard very little of it while here – everyone's much too busy with serious business."

"Then I shall talk of that," Riku replied happily taking Sora back into his arms so they could both stare off into the Egyptian landscape.


	3. God and Country 1 - Beginning

**So this is actually the starting prologue of the God and Country if it was ever going to become an actual fic... which it's probably not. Just wow you guys get to actually see how I would start one of these monsters off if it was to ever be written properly! **

**Warnings to this verse: OOCness, bigotry, homophobia, Cloud being a bit of a slut (I LIKE it okay?), mentions of military / war, talks about religion, country town sensibilities, open/polyamorous relationships **

**Warnings for this word dump: homophobia, mentions of military and religion, country town sensibilities**

**Pairings for this word dump: implied Zack/Cloud? Probably not even that**

The town was one of those country towns you hear about existing but are sure actually don't. Small and rural it has a chapel that everyone goes to on Sunday to listen to mass. Afterwards they gather outside to consume the plates that they bring every week and everyone knows exactly what everyone else is going to bring and what it will taste like. It was a town where boys were boys and girls were girls and they'd all meet up on the lookout after school dances to do things that would only be referred to as 'no good'.

This was the town the Strife's chose to raise their sons in. Five boys of pale complexion and messy hair, their childhoods were just like every other boys in town: sibling squabbles, friendly rivals and attempts to impress the pretty girls who lived next door. Charming and sweet they got into the acceptable amount of mischief boys did and were the kinds of kids grandmothers cooed over.

That was true at least until Cloud left to join the army.

At first everyone in the town thought it was a wonderful idea. He was far from the first to go, country towns having a high conscription rate (it also helped that one of the generals lived in the mansion on the edge of town – not that anyone had seen him or many member of his family much). They said it would make him a better man, that he was a good man for serving God and country.

His brothers of course were going to miss him, but they knew it was what he wanted and probably the only way out of the town.

Overall the situation seemed fine and everything found its routine again with Cloud gone.

The next summer Cloud returned home for his first schedule leave. With him he brought Zack Fair.

Zack was another country town boy (granted from a country town three states over) and seemed perfectly acceptable to the rest of the town at first. Sure, he was energetic but he was a kind and respectful boy who had a girl back... somewhere that he seemed completely devoted to.

The only problem with Zack was that with all his energy he was very affectionate and most of that affection was directed towards Cloud who seemed perfectly content with accepting it.

Now, if his affection had of been the brotherly kind the town would have ignored it but Zack's affection was one that didn't just lean on the boundaries of non-platonic, at times nearly broke clean through it. Cloud didn't help matters either – instead of pushing his friend away when he got too handsy like any self respecting male would he allowed it and would sometimes even move so Zack could continue his antics more easily.

It was gossip in first order and spread through the town with the speed of a schoolyard. Within a day everyone in town was giving the pair side-eye glances and asking Cloud's parents if they were worried about the bad influence on their son and (more importantly) his brothers.

Mrs Strife took it in her stride. She ignored most of the rumours and reminded those close to the family that Cloud had spent all of his childhood chasing Tifa – the neighbours kid – with as much rapt attention as the other boys chased their female targets of choice. It made no sense for him to suddenly become, you know? _That way._

Mr Strife was affect by it, that much was clear. He didn't outwardly react but everyone quickly learnt not to bring up the rumours in conversation with him lest he suddenly become aggressive and cold. Family dinners became horrible affairs because of it with most of the boys making excuses why they could not go.

Everything only got worse when somebody finally pinned Zack down for a conversation to help 'dispel any silly rumours'. Not because those rumours got confirmed or dispelled but because Zack answered the question of what exactly his position in the army was.

Because Zack Fair, Cloud Strife's shadow and possible boyfriend, was a second in command to one of the three best known generals to the town. And it was clear that he didn't just know but was close to Sephiroth.

By the time Cloud and Zack had to leave at the end of their break the town's tension were at an all time high. By the end of the summer the lines had been drawn and the town went on social-war with itself.


	4. Mess of a Family 1 - Manor

**I'm pretty sure this scene would be late in the actual fic if it was to be written (like around the ¾ mark), compared to all the others which would safely be before the ½ point and more likely than not before the ¼. Also this is the first one where Cloud is the other's mother instead of brother and Xion is actually a member of the family (I normally prefer putting her with Kairi and Namine). Basically this 'verse is currently the most different to all the previous ones (and that includes a historical). **

**Warnings for this verse: OOCness, children from multiple fathers, unhealthy relationship dynamics, possibly non-con – defiantly dub-con at points, overprotective parents, mentions of military / war, **

**Warnings for this word dump: **

**Pairings in this word dump: implied Riku/Sora, implied Sephiroth/Cloud**

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Cloud asked with mild panic in his voice at the entrance to the Jenova mansion. He grasped onto Sora's shoulders and kneeled down so he was at his sons height, staring into his eyes looking for some betrayal of pain.

"Visiting Riku," Sora replied, "I thought Roxas told you?"

"He did," Cloud said standing back up his panic subsiding: Sora was okay. "Sorry you just scared me is all."

"Why? You know Riku. He won't do anything to hurt me," Sora replied.

"It's not Riku I don't trust. It's his-"

"Hello Cloud."

"-father," Cloud let out a sigh before turning around to the man who had walked into the room, "Hello Sephiroth."

"Riku!" The Silver-haired man called and within seconds his son entered the room. "Take your _friend _up to your room I need to talk to his _mother _about something."

"Cloud?" Sora asked tentatively.

"It's fine Sora. Go with Riku, just... don't come out until I get you okay?" Cloud replied and Sora nodded.

Sephiroth gave a nod to his son and Riku led Sora towards his bedroom as the two adults also exited the room heading towards Sephiroth's study.


	5. Underworld Blues 1 - Brother

**Hey look a mythology story... how surprising for me (I was listening to the Hades town soundtrack on while on a bushwalk and this scene came into my head). **

**Whether or not Cloud is actually Sephiroth's children's mother is... up to interpretation . Basically IDK, but probably not?**

**Warnings for this verse: OOCness, kidnapping (sooo much kidnapping), enslavement, unhealthy relationships, mythology-inspired plots, death, dub-con and probably non-con at points, talk of sex, possibly/probably eventually sex, **

**Warnings for this word dump: kidnapping, effeminate titles being given to a male, **

**Pairings for this word dump: implied Sephiroth/Cloud, attempted Kadaj/Sora**

"Good morning _mother_ dear," Kadaj said as he walked into the entry of his father's chambers.

"What trouble did you get up last night?" Cloud replied, and Kadaj's grin just widened.

"Oh, nothing much, just stole myself a lover."

"And what poor person have you kidnapped for that role might I ask?"

Kadaj's grin somehow widened again, stalking across the room so that he wrap his arms around Cloud's neck. "Poor _mother _can't even recognise his own brother 's presence after being trapped here for so long."

"What are you talking about?" Cloud demanded, pushing the other off. Kadaj shrugged, walking back to the entry in order to drag the person he kidnapped in.

"Cloud!?" Sora called as he was dragged into the room and recognised his brother.

"Sora!?" Cloud called back, rushing across to drag his brother into a hug and out of Kadaj's grip.

"What can I say? Your mother sure birthed them pretty," Kadaj leered, leaning in to pet Sora's cheek. He was mostly ignored except for the slap to his hand from Cloud.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked as he pulled away from Sora, still keeping his arms on the boy's shoulders as to send a message to Kadaj to keep his hands off.

"I was just travelling to visit Ven when suddenly everything went dark; when I came too he was there and said if I followed him he's let me come see you."

"And what a long trip it has been. Yazoo fetch the poor boy some food," Kadaj called as the rest of his brothers entered the room.

"No," Cloud said sternly standing back at full height. "Sora is going to return home. Riku can you take him back to the surface for me-"

"That's not fair," Kadaj snapped, "I got him fair and square."

"Do you really think my mother would allow you to take two of her children from her? From what I heard Zack barely managed to stop her from starving the mortals in order to get me back."

"She will deal," Kadaj said coldly.

"And if she does not? I will allow you to be the one to inform your father when he no one left to fill his halls."

Kadaj didn't reply to the comment, but Cloud knew that it meant he had won.

"Riku, please take Sora back to the land of the living," he said and Riku nodded stepping forward.

"What can't you take me back?" Sora asked, reaching out to grab his brother's wrist. "Then you can visit the others as well before you return."

"I can't Sora."

"Why not?"

"It does not matter," Cloud said, giving his brother a hug, "but you can tell them that I am okay."

"Do you want to know how they are doing before I go?" Sora asked and Cloud shook his head.

"No, it is better I do not. Now go back home Sora, and do not dally from the path?"

Sora nodded, breaking away from Cloud again and walked over to where Riku was standing.

"Goodbye Cloud," he said waving and Cloud waved back.

"Goodbye Sora, take care of him Riku."

"I will," Riku promised nodding, before leading Sora out of the hall and towards the path back to the world of the living.


	6. Underworld Blues 2 - One Night

**I have to say I did not think this would be the verse to have a second part written for it first – I guess that's what listening to music that inspires it does. **

**Once again the warnings for this verse: OOCness, kidnapping (sooo much kidnapping), enslavement, unhealthy relationships, mythology-inspired plots, death, dub-con and probably non-con at points, talk of sex, possibly/probably eventually sex,**

**Warnings for this word dump: manipulation, dub-con verging on non-con, talk of sex and virginity, **

**Pairings for this word dump: Axel/Roxas**

"Could you please stop burning my forests down?" Roxas asked the fire god he had finally tracked down after a day of searching.

"Now why would I do that?" Axel asked from his seat on the burned down husk of a house.

"Because it is killing the animals that live in them and starving the people who live near them," Roxas snapped in reply and Axel stood to walk over to him.

"No, you don't understand so let me rephrase the question. What will you give me in order for me to leave your forests alone?"

"I don't know, why can't you just do it because it is your job to look after people and your actions are killing the people who live by my forests."

Axel shook his head laughing lightly, "in that you are wrong: my job is to do what is best for the people. And while burning those forests down will indeed make them starve, it will help them control their population and teach them new ways to find food. A starving community cannot waste resources on the sick or elderly."

"And as a result of your actions they will stop relying on my forests to give them sustenance and therefore will find another god to praise."

"You're a big boy, you can figure out a way to keep their prayers."

Roxas sulked and Axel smiled, gently lifting his chin up to face him with a finger, "or you could give me something so that I will stop."

"And what do you want might I ask."

"One night."

"Pardon?" Roxas snapped.

"I have had my eye on you for a little while, ever since your brother was dragged down into the underworld and your mother stormed through the courts demanding justice. I saw you and I wanted nothing more than to be able to touch you – just once, have you all to myself for a night. I must confess I do fear her wrath a little."

"Is that all that will satisfy you?" Roxas asked, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Yes. To be honest it is a small price to pay for your forests protection from my flame," Axel said before noticing Roxas's attempts to shrink into himself. "Unless of course you have not been touched yet. Do not tell me your mother was that good at protecting you from the others?"

"Shut up," Roxas grumbled, his cheeks flushed.

"Sorry, I mean no offence," Axel said, backing off slightly, "I do have to ask though: are you one of _those _gods or merely just... haven't?"

"Haven't."

"Really?" a nod, "no matter then, I can still offer the deal. You need to lose it sometimes and there are much worse choices then me."

Roxas stared at the fire god as he was insane.

"Come on, don't be like that – I promise I'll be nice and gentle and make it so you feel good."

"If I agree can I get something else then? On top of you no longer burning my forests."

"Of course."

"Help look after those people who live near them? Nothing much, just on the longer winter nights make sure their fires don't go out and that there food is always cooked proper."

"You serious?"

"What? I thought you'd think it worth it, being the first to touch me? But if you don't agree..."

"Deal," Axel said with a sigh, holding out his hand, "You know how to drive a hard bargain."

"I learned from the best," Roxas replied, taking the hand offered.

"When do you want to do this?"

"Not tonight, the night is far too soon now and I need some time to... prepare myself. Tomorrow, come find me in my woods at dusk, the fireflies will guide you. I shall wait for you. If you do not show I will assume my request of looking after a small group of people was far too much for you but you shall still be bound by the original deal and no longer burn my forests so consistantly."

"I wouldn't miss it, even if the world were to end."

"Then I shall see you tomorrow, good night Axel."

"Good night Roxas," Axel replied and disappeared into the burned char of a house as Roxas started his trip back to his forest home.


	7. Modern Pregnancy 1 - Birth

**This one actually required a bit or narrative tweeking in order to get it ready for publishing... now I don't really know why I bothered seeing it's so different from everything else and not in a way I like. But I've already put too much effort into getting it publishable now that I can't not publish it. **

**Also, this verse is basically the modern mpreg one, so once again just a dumping ground for fanfic clichés that I find so very entertaining. **

**Warnings for the verse: OOC, mpreg, open/polygamous relationships, birthing, non-consistent verse, probably others to be added with later parts **

**Warnings for this word dump: mpreg, birthing, threatened kidnapping**

**Parings for the verse: Sephiroth/Cloud **

There is a point you reach when near the delivery room of somebody giving birth that you begin to swear off sex. There is no way something that has the possibility of causing that much pain could ever be considered a truly pleasurable thing. Ven, Sora and Roxas had reached that point as they sat, gathered outside the delivery room while their brother gave birth.

Of course that feeling doesn't last forever and by the end of the week you are normally ready to do the horizontal tango with your partner again. There is even a point where you have been exposed so many times that you can once again consider it some god-given miracle instead of the painful torture it is. Their mother had apparently reached that weird point of enlightenment. She kept going in and out of the delivery room, obviously organising everything with her same obsession eye for detail that she had used during the brothers lives. Where they cringed at the sounds of pain their mother gave sighs as if Cloud was being melodramatic. The boys knew their brother well: he was strong and stubborn and not one for melodrama; for him to scream like that meant he was in pain.

Half way through Riku stumbled into the hallway, a panicked look on his face.

"Dad knows," was all he had to say for them to understand exactly what had him so worried.

It was not secret that Doctor Hojo, the head scientist at Shinra Company (one of the main suppliers of many military contracts) had a hardon for his eldest son. Born of his late first wife Hojo regarded Sephiroth as perfection. He had tried to repeat the perfection with his second and third wives, resulting in both the triplet, Riku and his twin, but regarded them all as not reaching his goal. The rumour mill at the time said that he had concluded that it was some genetic fluke that had resulted in his first born being so special and one that could not be easily repeated.

The man was crazed and if left unchecked (which he was 80% of the time), dangerous. He had enough connections with the hospital to spirit away any child he thought was of interest and had a one-in-three chance that the child Cloud was currently birthing was sired by his _perfect progeny_. He was not a threat to be ignored.


	8. Brothers Verse 2 - Bed

**So instead of continuing the set I was supposed to start in this verse I instead did this... I blame it entirely on the fact dad took me to a cabin that I ended up playing musical-beds in because of a certain bug refusing to let me sleep. **

**Warnings for the verse: OOCness (in just about any AU you have to have a certain amount of it different life-experiences and all that), Cloud being a bit of a slut, talk of sex, possibly eventually actually sex, the usual cliché modern AU tropes, open/polyamorous relationships**

**Warnings for this word dump: talk of incest, **

**Parings in this word dump: Implied Leon/Cloud, talk of Sora/Roxas/Ven**

"You know, this is the reason people think you three are sleeping together," Leon informed the tangle of boxer-clad limbs that were three of the Strife siblings.

"We are sleeping together," Sora joked.

"You know what I meant."

"We had no choice," Roxas answered sleepily.

"Yeah, it was either this or one of us sleep with Vanitas," Sora added.

"There is a perfectly good couch in the living room one of you could have taken," Leon said.

"But that wouldn't be fair," Ven protested.

"It was easier for the three of you to cram into a double bed?"

"We fit," Sora said.

"And the reason you are all nearly naked is?"

"It was hot," Roxas said, "now go away and let us sleep some more."

"As much as I'd like to walk away and pretend I never saw any of this, I unfortunately cannot. Cloud is in the kitchen cooking breakfast and requires at least one other set of hands to help him."

"Ven," both Roxas and Sora said as the eldest of them detangled himself to stand up.

"Just give me a minute to get dressed and I'll go down to help him," Ven said and Leon nodded.

"What about the other two? You need to get up as well."

"Five more minutes," Sora said, already nuzzling his way back down into the pillows.

"Twenty more minutes," Roxas corrected his twin as he too shifted to find a new sleeping position now that his brother had left.

"I'm going to go wake Vanitas up and then I'll give you 10 more minutes to get up. If you're not up by then I'm going to send your brother in to wake you up," Leon said and the twins groaned.

"No arguments," Leon called as he left the room to go wake up the last of the brother's while Sora and Roxas tried their best to go back to sleep.


	9. God and Country 2 - Family

**Stupid thing that is completely feeding into my selfish likes? Do you mean this whole series? ... yeah, okay this one is particularly self-indulgent so no judging me 'kay? (It was also the first one written so sorry about horribleness in regards to that too).**

**Also this one is probably the truest oneshot and would probably fit in either the God or Country verse the Brother's one... so I'll label it God and Country because it fits it slliiiggghhhhtly better but really it could be either so it won't be actual lore for either. **

**Warnings for this word dump: bigotry, mention of war/military, problematic thinking/behaviour, OCs, **

**Pairings for this word dump: Sephiroth/Cloud, implied Cloud/Others, **

The first time the extended family became aware of one of the brother's homosexuality was during one of the familie's no-escape-from I-don't-care-what-you-have-due annual gatherings.

One of the cousins from the town over, another recently recruited climbing up the ranks solder, had made a jab about how Cloud's _lover_ was highly ranked in the army. It didn't take long for the bigoted relatives to figure out that that meant Cloud was sleeping with a man. Their grandmother screeching at him to get the man there right away, so she could give him a piece of her mind for turning her grandson gay.

Cloud, now a lot braver then he had been the previous year, didn't even flinch. Instead he reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and called the most threatening of his lovers: the general Sephiroth.

The cousin gained a look on his face as if he was torn about what to do. On one hand he wanted to call what he believed to be a bluff: there was no way the general would come for someone like Cloud. On the other hand he wanted to run far away as he could in case the general was to come: the army had a certain respect for the needs of their men and blabbing about a person simply helping the general _decrease stress _was something greatly frowned upon.

It naturally turned out that Cloud hadn't been bluffing and Sephiroth did show up to the family gathering. He was as much of a gentlemen as Sephiroth could be, but no matter how he behaved he was still a terrifying man.

Cloud's grandmother didn't say a word, nor did she when all the other brother's eventually came out over the following years.

The next morning Roxas, Sora and Riku were walking to school together as they often did. Sora happily excitedly told the story to his friend while Roxas continued trying to wake up.

"There's no way. Father can't even get him to come to _our _family functions," Riku said and Sora nodded, bringing out the sneakily taken photos as evidence. Riku had to admit defeat at that point.

"I still don't understand how your brother convinced mine to go," Riku said as the three of them neared the school.

"Come on Riku, you know how," Sora said and both Riku and Roxas pretended they did. Even by then they had both become hardened cynics, too spiteful to believe in something as silly as love.


	10. Medieval Woes 1 - Failure

**Hey look another prologue style thing from a story... except this one isn't even complete... yeah whatever let's do this. Also I find it funny that a lot of the thing I'm writing include Cloud when he doesn't actually factor into the stories all that much... he's sort of the subplot and the plot-kicker-offer but because I'm happily just writing from the subplots / start of plots he keeps showing up... oops. **

**Warnings for the verse: OOCness, mpreg, Omega!verse, heats, historical semi-accuracies of a vague period of unidentifiable time, open/polyamorous relationships, talk of sex, possibly actually sex (actually those two are true of all the verses let's be real), dub-con, abusive parents**

**Warnings for this word dump: Omega!verse, abusive parents, mention of heats **

Looking at Cloud you'd be hard pressed to predict he was a mother, or even an Omega. He was strong built and muscular, if short. You might not say he was an Alpha, but you would always say he had to be a Beta. Not like his brothers who, while clearly male had the feminine waste and hips that a good omega males should possess.

Their father would be proud that people said that, or at least glad that they believed one of his children was not an omega. He had been a proud alpha, whose desperate wife bore him 5 children. All of them male. All of them omegas.

Cloud was his eldest and from birth disappointing. It was clear he would not be the strong alpha his father desperately wanted from the second he entered the world. A scrawny baby who was sickly for his first few years.

Their mother wanting only to give their father what he wanted eventually gave and fell pregnant again. This time with twin boys Vanitas and Ventus, but once again on the day of their birth it became clear she had been carrying two omegas.

It was only a year after that she fell pregnant again. Sora and Roxas, another set of omega twins. It was when they were born, or perhaps a little after that she died. The pain of failure and her husband's anger winning out over her will to live.

She left behind 5 children and a husband who care little for them. He would not completely abandon them, that would reflect badly on him and anyway omegas did have their uses.

Cloud was the easiest to control: desperate for his father's love and affection he would accept any task.

At first those tasks were just simple things that basically boiled down to: parent your brothers. At first the task seemed unfair and would have been ridiculous from an outsiders eyes. But Cloud was nearly seven years older than his youngest brothers so it soon was the situation where he was of a reasonable age to raise them.

As he got older he became the villages errand runner. His father charging those with money a pretty penny to get Cloud to take their letters and items to and from various places. Not that many of them minded the charge: Cloud was a pretty face and was clearly growing into a pretty body. Plus he was reliable and quick so you would expect your letter delivered without complaint of the recipient.

When Cloud started reaching the age when he would go into his friend heat his father took a sudden and unexpected turn for the worse. One morning he was suddenly stuck by a fever. Sora and Ventus fretted over him the while time he was sick, telling the others to do everything they could to make him happy and _better_. Roxas and Vanitas were the ones who actually sat by their father's side caring for him while Cloud worked and Sora and Ventus played.

It took 3 months but the fever did take their father. Vanitas by his side as he passed, and Cloud coming home an hour later to a corpse.

The village's priest ensured to perform all the correct rights and their father was buried next to their mother in the local graveyard. None of them ever visited.

A week after his father's death Cloud's first head struck. He locked himself in what was his father's room in an attempt to separate himself from his brothers. The closed door did not stop them from helping their brother though.


	11. Brothers Verse 3 - House

**Prequel for the previous Brothers Verse word dump thing set in the same building **

**Warnings for the verse: OOCness (in just about any AU you have to have a certain amount of it different life-experiences and all that), Cloud being a bit of a slut, talk of sex, possibly eventually actually sex, the usual cliché modern AU tropes, open/polyamorous relationships**

**Warnings for this dump: talk of sex**

**Pairings for this dump: Cloud/Leon, hinted!Aqua/Terra/Ven**

**Also Happy Easter! I contemplated posting one of my hidden porns for it but this one was already ready so it was easier to post. **

"Shit Leon, this place is massive," Sora exclaimed as everyone walked through the door to the wooded cabin.

"It's really not," Leon said and the younger Strife's scoffed.

"I swear it's bigger than our house," Ven said, as he and his brothers started moving around the space trying to map out exactly how big it was.

"Go look upstairs," Cloud suggested to his brothers and sure enough the four of them ran up them, just dumping their luggage on the floor.

"It's even bigger up here!" Sora called and Cloud laughed.

"Come back down here and get your stuff," he ordered and his brothers made their ways back downstairs.

"Didn't realise you were so rich," Vanitas commented to Leon when he finally made his way back down.

"I'm not-" Leon went to protest again until Cloud saved him.

"You ever wonder why he lives in the tiny apartment he does? This is why. All the money he and Terra earned has gone into this," Cloud explained.

"Did you know about this Ven?" Roxas asked and Ven shook his head.

"No, I mean Terra mentioned a house out somewhere that he wanted to take me and Aqua to but he never mentioned it was so big."

"Cloud why didn't you spend all your money on a place like this, it would be so awesome to have one," Sora complained earning him a brotherly hit from Cloud.

"Because he had to spend all his money on his precious bike," Vanitas said, earning him a rougher hit.

"Because none of you would have helped me save then all of you would have expected me to let you use it," Cloud replied and his brother's let out various grumbles.

"Come on then, get your stuff – top floors yours so set it up however you want," Leon said, distracting the younger Strife's so they didn't continue to annoy their brother.

"There's only two bedrooms up there," Vanitas said while he brothers did as they were told and gathered their things, "how are we going to split it?"

"That's something for you to figure out," Cloud said, "Now go help your brother's, Leon and I have things to do down here."

"Ew, no having sex while we're in the house," Vanitas said, nose curling.

"Wouldn't dream of it, that's why you're all going on a bushwalk this afternoon and leaving the place to us," Cloud said and Roxas groaned.

"I don't want to go on a bushwalk," he complained.

"Too bad, now go put your stuff away," Cloud instructed and his younger brothers' made their way back up the stairs dragging all their luggage with them.


	12. Underworld Blues 3 - Home

**This scene is actually directly inspired by one of the fills I did for the prompt challenge. When that series eventually gets posted, it's the eleventh fill of the first set to the prompt 'rain'. If I was to write this as an actual full fic, this would also likely be the scene that followed that one (if there wasn't a subplot scene first). Should still make sense by itself especially seeing earlier parts of this verse have been already posted here. **

**Warnings for this verse: OOCness, kidnapping (sooo much kidnapping), enslavement, unhealthy relationships, mythology-inspired plots, death, dub-con and probably non-con at points, talk of sex, possibly/probably eventually sex, **

**Warnings for this word dump: effeminate titles given to a man **

**Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud, implied!Riku/Sora**

"Did you succeed in taking my brother home?" Cloud asked when Riku re-entered his father's home.

"I did," Riku confirmed.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell your father of how you helped me."

"Please don't," Riku said before he had the chance to stop himself.

"Pardon?" Cloud asked.

"It is not something that concerns him, I was merely doing a favour for my… mother," Riku found himself struggling over the word 'mother' more than he had ever before.

"Are you okay Riku?" Cloud asked cautiously and Riku nodded.

"I'm fine," he said, pausing to weigh up whether to say what was on his mind. "Your brother – he's something special."

"They all are," Cloud said, a nostalgic look on his face.

"I have not met the others, I cannot say for them."

"Nor do I think you would," Cloud confessed.

"I'm sorry, why would that be?" Riku asked and Cloud shook his head.

"It is nothing, just a memory. I have already kept you for too long. You are dismissed – go return to your underworld I am sure you have missed it," Cloud said and Riku nodded heading for the door before passing.

"Do you miss it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your old home – do you miss it?"

"Every day of my life," Cloud replied, "but don't look sad for me I love my new home as well and I know your father would not be able to cope without me. Still…"

"You would like to be able to see it again," Riku supplied.

"If the fates allowed: yes. It would be nice to feel the sun on my skin and visit the places of my childhood."

"And see your brothers?"

"Yes, I know they would have grown so much while I have been away. It would be good to see. Why all the questions Riku? You have never been one to be interested in me."

"It's nothing," Riku said, "I'll take my leave now." With that he turned and left leaving Cloud alone in the halls with his thoughts and fears of history repeating itself.


	13. Underworld Blues 4 - Temple

**If you follow my tumblr you would have seen a long while ago I reblogged a picture of a cat walking into a temple of Horus in Egypt that someone had commented on saying it was Baset visiting Horus. For some reason it really struck me that it would be exactly what Terra/Aqua/Ven's relationship in this verse would be like so I wrote it… If you want to see the picture just search my tumblr with the tag 'underworld blues verse' and it should show up somewhere along there. **

**Warnings for this verse: OOCness, kidnapping (sooo much kidnapping), enslavement, unhealthy relationships, mythology-inspired plots, death, dub-con and probably non-con at points, talk of sex, possibly/probably eventually sex, **

**Pairings for this word dump: Terra/Aqua/Ven**

The festivities were loud and extravagant, people loudly moved and yelled through the path; pushing for more space to see the procession passing through. No one noticed as the blue shrouded women passed through them, gently pushing her way through the crowd away from its density and the precession.

She walked through the town passing many people excitedly making their way towards the main streets. She took short cuts and walked through the back alleys apparently unafraid or unaware of the dangers that lurked in them.

Through the slums she walked, sometimes passing fountains to pass her hands through dirtied water. The people there watched her, the fine clothes she wore making her stand out there more than in the main streets. She just ignored them.

She made her way out of the slums and down the path that led to the mines, uncaring of the dirt that soiled the base of her clothes.

Eventually she reached the temple at the edge, taking the scarf wrapped around her head off as she entered, taking a deep breath. She kicked her shoes off and walked through the temple, her hands running along the walls as she made her way towards the inner sanctum.

Strong arms found her before she found it and she leaned back into the touch.

"Hello Aqua," the man said and she let out a laugh turning around.

"It's good to see you again Terra," she said and he smiled down at her. "Is Ven here yet?"

"Soon, his birds have already arrived," Terra replied pointing towards the hawks that had found their perch in the supports of the temple. Aqua nodded, allowing herself to be led to the centre and heart of the temple and to her fellow gods room.


	14. Brothers Verse 4 - Creek

**This one wasn't written with the other two while either being at or shortly after going away with my dad – instead this was written after going swimming with my cousins in the pool and starting to reply Final Fantasy VII **

**Warnings for the verse: OOCness (in just about any AU you have to have a certain amount of it different life-experiences and all that), Cloud being a bit of a slut, talk of sex, possibly eventually actually sex, the usual cliché modern AU tropes, open/polyamorous relationships**

**Parings for this word dump: Leon/Cloud **

**Warnings: mild body horror (leaches)**

Cloud carefully worked on drying his hair as he sat in the chairs in the main living area of Leon's mountain house. As nice as it was being able to actually spend time with his brothers without them all running off to hang out with their boyfriends, he needed space by himself, or at least himself and Leon. So he had sent them off for a bushwalk, despite all protests and enjoyed the advantage of being the middle of a forest with his lover all alone in a rather large house. His brothers would be back soon, they had been given a minimum time limit and knowing them they would be barging through the doors soon after it, so he had dragged himself away from his lover into a shower and was now waiting for them to return home.

Of course his brothers did not disappoint and soon the four of them were spilling in through the door all in varying degrees of sopping wet.

"You went swimming in the creek didn't you?" Cloud asked, throwing the towel in their general direction, knowing one of them would catch it.

"We finished the walk early and didn't want to walk in on you doing anything so we decided to waste some time and one thing led to another and we were in the creek," Roxas replied, catching the towel and starting to work on drying himself.

"You know there's leaches in there right?" Cloud asked and his brothers shrugged.

"We didn't see any," Ven said, grabbing the towel off his brother to dry himself.

"Just because you didn't see any doesn't mean there not there," Leon said, appearing out of the bathroom in fresh clothes holding a pile of towels.

"We got lucky then and we won't go back," Sora said, catching a towel that was thrown at him.

"You're not in a position to say you got lucky yet – they could be under your clothes to be discovered when you take a shower. Which will be right now by the way, I'm not letting you trudge creek water all through this house," Cloud said and his brothers groaned, before making their way up the stairs arguing about who got first shower.

"You seem awfully protective of the cleanliness of this house," Leon said, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist after the younger brothers had left.

"I might let them get away with it at home, but I'm not going to let them trash your house," Cloud replied, earning him a kiss on the neck.

"And what about telling them off for swimming in the creek – you did the exact same thing when you first came here and I had even warned you about the leaches before you did it."

"And I ended up with three on me by the end of it," Cloud replied. "I have an aura of reasonableness I must project if they are ever to listen to me and swimming in leach infested water is not productive to it."

"Of course," Leon said, earning him a teasing jab to the stomach. "What will you do if one of them finds a leach on them?"

"Help them get rid of it," Cloud replied, half listening out for noises of panic or surprise from his brothers upstairs.


	15. Brothers Verse 5 - Morning

**Finally the second part of the 'Cloud's slept will the older brothers of all his brother's boyfriends' idea that I had planned on doing at like the start of this thing... oops? This pairing is actually a rare one for me to write, like I headcannon them as having had done it a few times but like they're really **_**really**_**not casual sex parents like Cloud is with a lot of the other characters I ship him with. **

**Warnings for the verse: OOCness (in just about any AU you have to have a certain amount of it different life-experiences and all that), Cloud being a bit of a slut, talk of sex, possibly eventually actually sex, the usual cliché modern AU tropes, open/polyamorous relationships**

**Warnings for the dump: talk of sex, teasing regarding sex, mild voyeurism? **

**Pairings for the dump: Axel/Roxas, Reno/Cloud**

"Good morning sleepyheads," Axel instantly tightened his arm around the newly awoken Roxas' waist as his brother leant against the door, a grin on his face and tray in his hand.

"Fuck off Reno," Roxas grumbled and Axel somehow felt immensely proud of his boyfriend.

"That's no way to treat me yo!" Reno protested, "I even brought you food and all."

"Food?" Roxas actually perked up at that, and Axel shifted in the bed to allow them both to sit up and Reno to hand over the tray he had been carrying. It actually had edible food on it, which meant that there was someone else in the house who was capable of cooking. Axel guessed it was probably one of his brother's work colleagues, coming over with the expectation that the house would be empty. He would feel bad about being there except it was his house too and Reno had explicitly stated the night before that it was his.

"Your boyfriend sure has a set of lungs on him yo," Reno said and Axel glared at him. "What? I'm just pointing out a fact – we could hear him all the day downstairs. Not like his big bro at all." Roxas joined in glaring at the older redhead, even with a flush on his face.

"Seriously Reno, fuck off," Axel warned and his brother laughed.

"What little bro? This little one just wants to the world to know how good you are in bed nothing to be ashamed of yo," Reno leant over to ruffle Roxas' sleep messed hair, earning him a swipe from the silently fuming blonde. "His brother on the other hand – complete silent type you know? No matter how good you are he just lets out these angry sounding grunts; nowhere near as fun." Axel could feel Roxas' fuming become anger. If he didn't do something soon his boyfriend would be trying to kill his brother and he really didn't need to explain to whoever is downstairs how their colleague was violently murdered by one of Cloud Strife's younger brothers.

"Get lost Reno," he said, shoving his brother away.

"What? Can't I make pleasant conversation yo?" Reno asked and Axel reached to grab one of the pillow to throw at his brother.

"That conversation wasn't pleasant and you know it. Now leave us alone before I add rat-poison to your coffee."

"You wouldn't do that, you need that stuff too," Reno replied, but did leave the room allowing Axel to turn back to Roxas and assess the damage his brother's comments had done.

Roxas looked angry, but he also was blushing furiously, and looked confused.

"You okay Rox?" Axel asked, and Roxas stared up at him.

"I cannot believe my brother has slept with your brother." Axel couldn't help but agree with Roxas' statement.


	16. Wolfs Moon 1 - Den

**Hey look everyone a dumb new verse – this one has wolves, mpreg and me writing fucking birthing scenes (not posted... and won't be posted unless asked for). **

**Originally going to be like the climax to the plot of the verse – ended up being the prologue… I suck at this shit. **

**Warnings for the verse: mpreg, pack dynamics, everyone being some weird wolf-human-thing I don't even know, dub-con, heats, violence, violence in relation to young children / babies, **

**Warnings for this word dump: violence, threatened violence against young children, mentions of mpreg, pack dynamics, **

"You should know a pack is only as good as its weakness member?" the silver haired wolf said and Cloud glanced towards the den that was behind the other. The other wolf's pack had managed to chase his lovers away leaving just him and his cubs alone and then attacked – some going deep in the den where they knew the younger wolves where while their leader kept Cloud at bay.

"Then mine would be the strongest pack in these woods," Cloud replied and the wolf snorted.

"You think too highly of yourself."

"You won't let me past to fight the rest of your pack – who outnumber me," Cloud pointed out and the other wolf shrugged.

"Not all wolves are made equal – you should be judged by your position in the pack."

"I have given birth to more pups than any other wolf in this forest. I have earned my title even as an Omega," Cloud said, and the man gave a sad smile.

"And now you are no longer fertile – not much use to your mates anymore."

"I am hardly useless to them," he replied, "I can take down most prey by myself. A useful thing when you have 12 pups to feed."

"And yet you refuse to fight me in order to get to those same pups."

"Just waiting for you to make the first move," Cloud replied, dodging left when the man went to do just that.

The fight was over quickly, as strong and young as the wolf was Cloud was stronger and more determined. Soon he had thrown the wolf to the side – teeth and claw marks scarring his face as he raced into the den to the pups.

He knew they would be alright, while young they were still strong. The oldest three particularly, possessing all their father's power and territorialness, fine heirs. They would be okay, he told himself. It would take a lot for them to come to harm even at the hands of another pack with sinister motives.

The man outside let out a howl and soon the pack members that had entered the den were leaving it – all vanishing into the woods surrounding it. Shoving past Cloud to do so.

Sure enough he found his cubs deep in the den relatively unharmed. The older three had anger on their faces and blood on their hands; clearly they had done damage to the attacking forces. The younger ones were deeper again – the furthest in the cave they could go. Huddled up together except for the next oldest two, who stood near the doors, only backing down when they saw Cloud. They weren't his, but Cloud was still proud of them, protecting the younger members.

He stumbled over to his cubs, and collapsed, allowing them to cuddly by his side, taking comfort in the knowledge he was there. Even the older three came into the room to join the pile, their rages subsiding with the knowledge that the threat was passed and the rest of the pack would return soon.

There was still fear to be had though. The other pack had merely ran away, they weren't defeated. They were out somewhere in the woods and Cloud was sure they would eventually return to complete whatever plans they had with his children.


End file.
